Night of the Spirit Moon
by RedDragonX
Summary: Oneshot. Spyro feels the pressure of his duties bear down upon him, but finds the salvation he needed in the arms of his mate Cynder. Takes place during SOC. Lemon. R/R SxC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters and themes revolving around him. The only thing I own is not part of this story. Warning as well. This story contains material for mature audiences, but if you insist on reading it all I can do is put the rating of M on it. Takes place between chapters 2 and 3 in SOC.**

**Night of the Spirit Moon**

Spyro the dragon was always seen as the savior. Everyone looked up to the purple dragon, and expected great things. All of the pressure that came with his position usually didn't get to him really bad, but things seemed to be getting worse every day. All of the Guardians were uptight about the coming war with the Dark Master, and they constantly drilled him with tests and challenges.

Spyro gave a deep sigh. Sometimes they forgot that the purple dragon had his own life. He didn't show this side to anyone. Especially not the Guardians. He couldn't imagine asking Ignitus, as kind and considerate that his mentor was, for a few days off.

The exhausted purple dragon entered his dimly lit room. The sun had just finished its journey across the sky, and long sunk below the cover of the distant mountain peaks. Sparx, the dragonfly brother with the biggest attitude, entered after his brother.

"You know I don't think I have ever been this tired knuckle head." said the golden dragonfly with his eyes drooping. Spyro watched as his brother flew over to the small pillow he called home. His wings barley seemed able to carry him the distance.

"We can't afford not to be ready Sparx." said Spyro trying to sound determined but knew that his soul was saying the exact opposite. Sparx only responded by giving a deep yawn and laying back on the pillow.

"Still, some time off wouldn't kill ya know. Healing all of you pains does take a toll on a dragonfly eventually." said his brother with a hint of smugness weighed down by fatigue. Spyro could only smile lightly at his brother's attitude. He slowly began to move his feet, directing them in the direction of his sleeping bowl. "You need a vacation to I think." Spyro gave his brother another look.

"I can't afford to take any time off Sparx. Everyone is counting on me. Everyone is counting on the purple dragon to make things right. I can't afford to slack off and let everyone down." said Spyro directing his eyes towards the ground. Sparx finally cracked one of his eyes open, eying his dismayed brother. Slowly the dragonfly managed to find his way over to his brother's shoulder.

"Everyone deserves a break now and then dude, we have plenty of time before the attack begins. Why don't you just ask Igni.."

"No Sparx, I just can't afford it. Not even Ignitus would let me, none of them would, and I am not going to let them." interjected Spyro shaking his head.

"But...look at you man." replied his brother flying around to face his longtime displaced sibling. "You are so exhausted by the end of the day, I still can't begin to wonder how you still get up in the morning." Spyro only turned away.

"Being lazy never helped anyone." Sparx gave a light chuckle.

"Speak for yourself fathead." Spyro had to smile at his brothers attitude.

"I really wish I could Sparx, but what would everyone think. I am suppose to be prepared for the coming storm. If I wanted to take time for myself what kind of message does that send." Sparx shook his head.

"Who cares, I mean you time is you time. I just can't see you going on for much longer at this rate." Spyro knew his brother was right. Even with Sparx's healing abilities, all of this constant pressure and training was taking a tole on his mind. The purple dragon turned his eyes to his brother and smiled lightly.

"It doesn't matter now Sparx, I just can't take the time, I couldn't bring myself to ask for so much in such a time of crisis." Sparx gave a small frown before taking off back towards his pillow. Spyro and his brother traded no more words and the small dragonfly was soon asleep, snoring away only as he could. Spyro watched his brother quietly.

"It's so simple for you. No one has to bear what I do." said the purple dragon sorrowfully. "None of you will ever understand." The slightly tearful dragon layed his head down on his paws, but he could not sleep.

What if he wasn't good enough. What if he could not save everyone. What if all his training was in vain. The dragon let the tears slide slowly, but made no sound. Long after the candles found darkness, the purple dragon still could not find peace.

Feeling the inviting breeze of the night wash over his body, tempting him towards its unknown source. Spyro gave in to its invitation and moved his stiff limbs into a walking position, though they did not respond easily. As he observed the silent night once more, he saw the moon and stars perched in their eternal homes. This sight seemed to calm his mind no matter how depressing things seemed. The large pale moon gave off its radiant light. Lighting the dark night with a seemingly comforting glow. Its sister stars joined it in radiating light and peace in this dark world.

Things sounded as they had all year. Dead quiet. Ever since the incident nearly a year before with that creature the Dark Master sent, things seemed lost. Nothing had occurred this whole year. Not a single attack, nor any disruption of peace. To any normal dragon, this would seem like the eternal happiness that everyone desired, but in the mind of the Spyro and his mentors, it was only the calm before the storm.

He felt the warm breeze again tempt his skin. Closing his eyes, the purple dragon lost himself in thought and comfort. He felt the tendrils of the night pull at his body. It was another clear night. With the moon's radiance it made it nearly as clear as day. Spyro brought one of his paws up to the window, the wind continuing to call his mind.

"Maybe just a little flight." said Spyro to himself. As he opened his wings and prepared to leap his thought was interrupted, but not in the way that he hated.

"Beautiful night isn't it." came the gentle voice. Spyro only smiled before turning to see his black beauty, starring at him with that loving sapphire gaze. "You think your going somewhere Spyro." said Cynder seriously. Spyro eyed his lover questionably.

"What makes you think that." said Spyro in playful challenge. Cynder only circled around the purple dragon, keeping her eyes laced with his.

"Well I don't know, I guess it's what I would do. On a night like tonight, what better way to get away from it all." said Cynder temptingly as she broke eye contact and observed the night sky. Spyro smiled warmly and moved up to the black dragonesses side, rubbing his shoulder against her as he went.

"Don't you have a prisoner to watch." said Spyro gently. Cynder only leaned against his neck lovingly.

"You mean our guest." Spyro nodded slightly. Cynder looked up at him, her eyes giving off a feeling that Spyro could only describe as life and passion. She slowly brought her tongue upon his neck, and licked her way up his skin. Spyro gave a light shudder as she went, a comforting shock making its way up his spine. She ended her trail at his ear. "It can wait until tomorrow."

Spyro looked down at her. Cynder only backed up playfully before launching herself out of the window. Spyro ran over and looked down. He watched as Cynder dove towards the ground, gaining speed rapidly as she went. Even though his sense of protection enveloped him, he knew what Cynder was doing.

Opening her wings wide, Cynder let the air fill her ligaments before skimming the ground lightly. Spyro watched as his lover circled the temple with beauty and grace. Slowly, the dragoness hovered in front of Spyro's window, the bright moon radiating her body with its pale light.

"Well, are you coming or am I going to drag you out." said Cynder with a playful grin. Spyro only smiled wider before spreading his wings and leaping out into the night. Joining his love, she brought her paw up under his chin, pulling his lips into hers in a passionate meeting. Spyro moved his paws up her body, running them dangerously close to a certain area.

Cynder smirked lightly before pushing Spyro backwards. Loosing his balance, Spyro feel several feet before spreading his wings and regaining flight. Looking back up, he noticed that Cynder was gone. Swiveling his head around curiously, he could find no trace of the sneaky black dragoness.

"Your gonna have to earn it my love." Spyro turned around to see Cynder's face hovering in front of his upside down.

"Earn it huh, and just what kind of proposition do you have in mind." asked Spyro in a flirtatious manner. Cynder cocked her head to one side.

"Well, I can certainly be _persuaded_ with the right words." Spyro moved his lips towards hers, but she placed a finger to them quickly before taking off into the night once more. "Earn it hot stuff!"

Spyro gave a wide grin before taking off after his love, determined to catch his better half.

As the two dragons chased each other through the night, the stars seemed to shine even brighter. Spyro was moving as fast as he could to catch her, but she always had the upper hand on him when it came to flying. She was faster and more graceful, while he was powerful. Cynder looked backwards to see Spyro slowly gaining.

Spyro smiled and as he prepared to grab his love. He reached out only to grab air as Cynder dove suddenly. Spyro watched as she dove further down towards the silver river, seconds later plummeting into a dive himself.

The two continued to dive towards the river, neither slowing down to the now apparent game of chicken. Spyro was right on her tail, both rapidly approaching the undisturbed and placid surface. Cynder shot him a daring look. He looked back wondering when she would finally call it off. They were within fifty feet of the surface by this point.

A bead of sweat made its way down his face. They continued in their downward spiral. Spyro was just about to call it off when Cynder made the first move, pulling up just skimming the surface of the water. Spyro was quick to follow suit. He continued his pursuit along the smooth waters, Cynder's speed leaving a clear trial across the surface.

"Your getting warmer!" cried Cynder smugly. Spyro only smirked.

"Talk now, you just wait until I get my hands on you!" Cynder turned her body, letting her back face the water.

"Well at this rate I don't think your gonna earn any reward!" said Cynder with mock disappointment in her voice. Spyro became more determined and pushed his muscles to the brink. Cynder noticed his efforts and turned back around. They continued along the river for several minutes, both moving at more then impressing speeds.

Cynder broke away from her path, instead changing routes into the woods. Spyro, still close behind made quick to follow.

"Lets see just how agile you can be." said Cynder as she made her way around the thick brush. Spyro welcomed the challenge. This might just give him the advantage he needed. Cynder continued to move rather quickly, but knew that Spyro was as agile as they came. Dodging trees left and right, she attempted to find some spot to rest. Finally noticing a small clearing she spread her wings and landed with a soft thud.

Observing her surroundings, she found herself in a beautiful clearing. The green grass was reflecting the radiant silver rays of the moon, causing the whole clearing to appear in a silvery essence. To top it all off, in the middle of the clearing was a pool of water, as clear as a piece of glass. It was being fed by a small creek that made its way slowly down the snow covered peaks above. She made her way over to the pool. It was the clearest water she had ever seen. Looking at her reflection, she noticed just how bright the moon was shining. It seemed like a new day, if not just as clear.

She then noticed the reflection appear to her side. Bringing his tail up, Spyro rested the tip on her back.

"Does this mean I win?" asked Spyro pleadingly.

Cynder only gave him a smile before placing her muzzle against his lovingly. Spyro proceeded to lick her muzzle. Cynder pulled away and looked into her love's eyes. Spyro felt his insides stir, that beast deep inside him was rising. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was well aware.

"Please Spyro, don't continue to hold it in like this." said Cynder softly, caressing the purple dragon's chest lightly. Spyro could only give her a grave look.

"We can't Cynder. You know that I want to, more then anything. It pains my heart every day to remain incomplete still, but you know we can't. What if you end up with child. How would we raise our offspring in such a world." Cynder took in his words without a sound.

"I'm willing to try. It would be some time before birth anyways, and if we don't...what if..." She trailed off with tears in her eyes. Spyro brought his paw up to wipe them away, Cynder holding his hand on her cheek. "What if you...what if you." she couldn't bear to say the words. Spyro only pulled her close to his body. "What if we never get another chance." cried the dragoness into her love's shoulder. Spyro heard the fear in her voice.

For a good time they remained there, holding each other in the glow of the sliver moon. Spyro placed a paw under her chin and raised it to meet his eyes.

"If it is indeed our last time, I would spend it with no other." Cynder let the tears flow before plowing her love over onto the ground. Spyro wrapped his arms around her as she placed her lips against his. Their lips moved against each other slowly, neither one breaking the passionate moment. Cynder moved her paws up Spyro's muscular chest, rubbing them lightly against the prominent hardness. Spyro pushed her up, letting her straddle his torso. Cynder ran her paws all over the purple dragon's body, starting at his neck and moving them down his chest. Spyro held onto her waist tightly as she explored.

Cynder started to move her hips teasingly. Hearing a slight groan from the purple dragon, Cynder gave a light smile and ran her hands further down. Spyro's eyes opened wide as she came extremely close to a certain aroused area. Looking up at her with shock in his eyes Cynder only smirked before running her hand over it. Spyro gave a deep shudder before flipping his black beauty over.

Cynder rested on her back as Spyro kissed her stomach. Giving a light giggle, Cynder watched as her love layed small kisses along her skin, moving slowly up as he did. Cynder pulled his head close as he flicked his tongue over her chest, caressing the sensitive skin slowly. Cynder pulled his head up. Spyro watched as Cynder opened her mouth slightly, giving him clear invitation. Driving his tongue into the warm cavern, Spyro felt her tongue mix with his in a passionate battle. The purple dragon felt her legs wrap around his waist tightly.

The two tongues broke away from each other, followed by a subtle moan from Cynder. The forest around them seemed to dance with their passion, and the gentle breeze that drew the two into the night continued to flow against their entangled bodies. Spyro started to suck on her neck gently, Cynder closing her eyes as he lightly bit the skin.

Wrapping her arms around him, the black dragoness felt his growing dragonhood begin to rub against her leg. Spyro brought his eyes up to hers. Cynder observed the love in his eyes. Those eyes. The very ones that rescued her and captured her heart. Gave her new reason to believe. Now she was willing to give everything to him.

Spyro kissed her gently, his lips giving her that burning sensation she ever longed for. Bringing his ear to her lips she whispered. "Please Spyro, do it...I need you."

Spyro gave her a light nod before spreading her legs gently.

"I don't want to hurt you my love." said Spyro gently. Cynder only placed her lips against his once more. The result was a stream of steam escaping from the connection.

"I know you wouldn't Spyro, but I need you..now. That is more then worth any amount of pain." Spyro held her legs gently as he positioned himself above her. Resting her hands on his chest, Cynder only continued to look at him. Resting on his hands, Spyro slowly brought his warm member down into her moist cavern. Cynder's eyes widened slightly as he slid inside of her, quickly reaching the only obstacle holding her virginity.

Spyro looked at her once more, regret still plaguing his eyes at what he would have to do. Cynder couldn't take it any longer and finished the job by pulling down on his hips forcefully. The pain that struck her made her flinch as her virginity was lost forever, but with no regrets. Spyro observed her action with sorrow and started to pull out. Cynder made her thoughts clear when she kept him inside her.

"Its done my love, I am yours. Now please make love to me." cried the dragoness pleadingly. Spyro settled into her cavern gently, running his claws slowly across her face.

"This night, this night Is ours forever." said the male dragon lovingly. Cynder smiled, seconds later flinching slightly as Spyro started to thrust gently into her. Cynder closed her eyes as her love pulled in and out of her, loosing her mind to the realm of pleasure. Spyro made his movements slowly, making his love take in the pleasure of each thrust.

Both dragons lost their minds to ecstasy. The stars seemed to shine brighter as the two lovers continued their erotic dance. Cynder's mind demanded more, and in response she started to pull Spyro faster with her legs. He responded to her demands and began to thrust faster and deeper into his love. Cynder moaned in pleasure as she felt him thrust deeper.

Cynder suddenly pushed up on her love, causing him to fall backwards. Back on top of him again, Cynder started to move her hips, causing the purple dragon to grab her rear tightly. Resting her hands on his strong abdomen, Cynder moved even faster, causing Spyro to give out a groan of pleasure. The moon was serene. The night was perfect. It was the night that they would never forget. The night the eternal promise was sealed.

She brought her body down on top of him, rubbing her chest up against his roughly. The heat that was steaming forth caused the air around them to become thick with love and lust. Making sweet love to the dragon she loved, her life was now worth something. They would both protect each other and be there for one another, until the end of time itself. The hot sweat poured from Cynder's muzzle. She let her tongue dance with her lover's, both beginning to feel the approaching climax. Giving a loud moan, Cynder forced her self back up again. Laying one hand on her lovers chest, she started to move even faster on top of him. Spyro felt his member plunge deeper into her warmth as she moved.

The soft blue glow radiated upon them, the light giving them newfound strength. Cynder pulled his head up to her chest, and Spyro ran his tongue along her neck roughly, licking up whatever sweat he could find. Cynder held his head as he did so, now feeling her love thrusting into her as she made her movements. Running his hands down her back, Spyro eventually rested them on her rear. Cynder felt his hands pull on her, begging her to move in faster. Cynder was quick to respond as she drove her hips to his harder.

Spyro closed his eyes as his love looked up to the heavens above. The stars were shining even brighter. Cynder then pulled on Spyro's shoulders, bringing him to rest on top of her once more. Cynder could only look into his eyes, the sensual exhaustion already set upon them. Giving a light groan, Cynder felt Spyro continue the pace, grabbing onto the nearby grass to support him. She felt the pleasure building up deep inside her body.

"Spyro...please..." Spyro pressed his lips to hers, thrusting into her even faster. Cynder could barely fathom the pleasure as it spread to every inch of her soul. As the purple dragon thrusted even faster, Cynder found herself calling out her lover's name. Spyro felt the approaching explosion and looked deep into his mate's eyes. Cynder looked back as he slowly caressed her face once more.

"I love you...so much." gasped Spyro, on the verge of releasing everything he had. Cynder grabbed onto his body tightly with her arms and legs as he made his final thrusts.

"And I love you...so very much...forever." Spyro picked her up slightly and wrapped his wings around her. Cynder's eyes nearly went black in pleasure as she felt the climax reach its peak. Giving a shout of pure pleasure, Spyro felt his body go stiff and Cynder's claws grab onto his body almost violently. Cynder could only scream her lover's name loudly as he made his final thrust into her. Both dragons felt their minds and bodies explode, all sanity lost to the depths of bodily pleasure. The purple dragon gave a loud groan as he released his hot seed into his black beauty's womb, at the same time his love felt her own pleasure release.

Both dragons groaned into each others mouths, still thrusting the entire time. Cynder could barely see the stars and moon light up as them met their peaks of pleasure, but the stars seemed to rain down from the heavens as they completed their love at long last. Spyro emptied all of the seed he could into his love's trembling body before she collapsed on top of him.

Cynder was breathing hard. Her head and body soaked with sweat. Spyro was in no better shape. His heart was leaving a permanent indent in his chest. The black dragoness rested her head against his golden pecks listening to the solid rhythm of his heart. Spyro held her wet body tight to his, his sense of reality starting to find its ways back from bliss. The pair did not move for many minutes. The wind was still blowing across the wilderness, its warm breeze nipping at their bodies. The silver moon was still shining, if not more brightly.

Minutes passed before the pair started to recover. Cynder raised her head slightly, attempting to make eye contact with the dragon she loved so much. Spyro's breathing was finally returning to normal. Opening his eyes slightly, he gave an exhausted smile as Cynder stroked his face. Giving her own smile, one that she thought would never grace her features.

"I could never go on in this life without you Cynder, I truly could not." whispered the tired dragon. Cynder kissed him gently once more.

"I go where you go my love, to the next life and beyond. We will never be separated." Spyro nodded lightly.

"Never. So long as the universe continues to exist." Cynder felt her eyes fall to darkness once more, before finally falling into a sleep unlike any other. Spyro watched as his love slept. He knew the consequences of what they just did, but found he didn't care. All he could think of was the dragoness that he just became complete with.

"A family, were going to be a family." said the purple dragon wrapping his wings around her once again.

"I am going to be a father." Spyro then closed his eyes and joined his love in slumber, still buried deep inside her.

- - - - -

Ignitus was making his way to Spyro's room. The fire guardian woke up this morning to find the injured guest left unguarded, so he proceeded to the one place that he thought she would be.

"I swear, those two are going to be the death of me one of these days."

Ignitus came to the door and knocked slightly. No response. The fire guardian gave a light sigh and knocked again. Again no response. Ignitus gave a light growl and pushed the door open.

"Okay you two where have you..." he fell silent as his eyes were met with an empty room. "Now where are those two." cried the guardian, making a quick exit from the room. Making his way back to the training room he shot his eyes into the room where the wounded creature was being held, catching a quick glimpse of black and purple. Stopping in his tracks, the guardian turned and made his way into the room to find Spyro and Cynder sitting and conversing. Spyro turned his eyes towards his mentor with a smile.

"Oh hey Ignitus. Good morning to you." Ignitus gave him a curious look.

"But I was just in here, nobody was.."

"Spyro and I just went for a walk this morning." interjected Cynder. Ignitus hesitated slightly before giving a light nod.

"Well, you shouldn't leave without asking first. I mean what did you expect us to think." Cynder got up and gave a light laugh.

"Well I am sorry Ignitus, but you looked so peaceful snoring away. I didn't want to disturb you." Ignitus felt his cheeks grow hot as Spyro gave a light snicker.

"Alright then, just be careful with what you do you two." Both dragons gave a light nod as the large red dragon turned away. Stopping in his tracks again he turned his head back. "By the way Spyro, we have some training to do today. Meet Cyril and Terrador in the courtyard in twenty minutes." Spyro's features drooped slightly as he heard the news.

Cynder watched Spyro's eyes darken. She knew that all the training and pressure was getting to him. She just wish he would speak out about it.

"Ignitus wait."

The fire guardian turned around again to see Cynder walk up to him.

"What is it Cynder?" the dragoness looked up at the elder dragon with sincerity in her features. He shot a quick glance towards Spyro, noting the questioning look on his face.

"I would really appreciate it if you let Spyro have a couple days." Ignitus was taken aback by this sudden question.

"What do you mean Cynder?" Spyro was quick to act.

"She doesn't mean anything Ignitus, pay no mind." said the purple dragon stepping in between him and Cynder. She only closed her mouth and backed up slowly. Ignitus shot his eyes back and forth between the two, his brain finally catching on to the situation.

"Spyro, your telling me that you want time to...relax." Spyro's eyes became wider.

"No Ignitus, I don't need any time off. Just don't pay it any mind." Cynder couldn't take this any longer.

"Ignitus, he is under the constant stress of knowing that the future of our world rests with him. He never has any time to just be himself anymore and have some fun. If our world is going to be plunged into chaos soon, can he not have week of relative peace before it all ends?" Ignitus watched Cynder carefully as she spoke. Spyro only looked down to the ground.

"You just wanted some time off. Why didn't you just ask Spyro?" the purple dragon looked up in shame.

"Because, it's my destiny to save this world. If I am not ready for it, everyone will die. I can't let that happen." Cynder made her way over to the purple dragon, leaning her head against him lovingly. Ignitus watched the two. Lowering his head in consideration, he walked over to the couple slowly.

"Young dragon. You are more then ready for the future. I have seen it with my own two eyes. Your powers of surpassed anything that I have seen, and you have Cynder by your side." the two dragons looked at each other, both smiling at the thought. "You two are more then ready. I know this for a fact. If you want some time to be with those you love, take it with my blessing."

The two dragons smiled before embracing once more. "Thank you Ignitus, I don't know if I can repay you." the older dragon only smiled.

"You already have Spyro. You have given all of us hope. You have reunited the world in peace and freedom, and we all know that you will come through. We will all be here to help you, if you need anything just ask." Spyro walked up to his mentor.

"You truly are a great dragon Ignitus. Thank you for everything." Ignitus placed his paw on the purple dragons shoulder.

"The pleasure has been all mine Spyro, and I am very proud of you." replied the guardian with a warm smile. Spyro smiled back. "Now, why don't you head over to Tall Plains for some alone time with the one you love." whispered Ignitus nodding towards a smiling Cynder.

Spyro gave a light chuckle as Ignitus made his exit. Turning back towards his mate, the purple dragon gave a heavy sigh.

"Do I have to do everything for you my love." said Cynder with a laugh. Spyro only smiled before giving her a light kiss.

"When should we start our little adventure." Cynder pulled away from him slowly, running her tail under his chin temptingly. Spyro smirked and followed her willingly.

"Well, now that we have given it our _all_, I can keep you busy for quite a long time." said the black dragoness with a certain temptation in her voice.

"Oh yes, I bet you can."

- - - - -

Ignitus entered the training room, the eyes of the other three guardians boring into his face.

"Where's Spyro, it's time for his training." said Cyril with his usual arrogance. Ignitus only gave a laugh knowing that his news would send the ice guardian to his grave. Ignitus sat down on his paws with an amused look upon his features.

"What did you do now Ignitus?" said Terrador with slight disappointment in his voice.

"Nothing, I just let him and Cynder go on a little vacation." Cyril's eyes shot open and he nearly jumped into Ignitus in shock.

"You what!!" Ignitus gave a light laugh.

"Relax Cyril. I just let him have a few days of peace. He of all people has earned it." Cyril was the only one who seemed to be going overboard about it. As the ice dragon muttered to himself, Ignitus was approached by the master of electricity.

"Ignitus what about the prophecy. If those two are alone you know the chances of..."

"Don't worry Volteer. The night of the spirit moon has just passed. As long as they do not conceive during that night we will be fine." All the guardians remained uneasy at mind from the news however.

"The night has passed my friends, and you all know that it comes only once every twenty years. The prophecy will not come to pass during this time of crisis." Terrador responded.

"But what if the prophecy was suppose to come to pass during this time?" asked Volteer. The other guardians were lost in thought once more. Ignitus broke the silence with his mediating voice.

"The prophecy will occur when it is meant to my friends, who are we to change it. We will not disturb the peace that those two have earned, let us leave it at that. Whatever future they bring forth will be our salvation." the guardians fell into silence once again. Cyril starred down Ignitus before responding.

"Or our destruction."

- - - - -

Spyro and Cynder layed huddled together in his bowl, both cuddling against the other.

"Should we start thinking of names my love." said Spyro with a clear smile. Cynder only huddled into his neck further.

"I haven't really thought about it. Do you have any suggestions." Spyro cocked his head in thought.

"Well it's a piece of you and a piece of me. I don't know...Spynder." Cynder broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Your kidding me right. I would pity the poor child for his entire life with a name like that." Spyro couldn't help but laugh himself at her response.

"Alright then Mrs. Know it all, what do you suggest?" Cynder was lost in thought for several minutes. Spyro kept his eyes trained upon her the entire time.

"Not so easy is it." said the purple dragon in relative triumph.

"No its is not. I guess that we are going to have to wait until we find out what gender it is." Spyro licked her muzzle gently.

"Fair enough, because honestly I can't think of a thing." Cynder laughed again.

"Yeah that is certainly you." Spyro shot her a serious look.

"Now that your gonna have to be punished for my dear." Cynder jumped out of his grasp. Raising her tail in the air playfully.

"Once again, your going to earn that privilege." replied the black dragoness with her always adventurous voice. Spyro jumped at her, determined to earn his reward once again.

- - - - -

_On the night of Spirit Moon_

_past enemies will meet in eternal passion_

_and conceive forward on this world_

_both its hope or its despair_

_for in the face of impending darkness_

_only one choice will it make_

_And on the return of the Spirit Moon_

_All fates shall be decided_

_- - - - -_

**A/N-Here is the second oneshot tied into SOC. Chapter 4 will be up on that in a degree of time. School is a bitch, and my mind has been wandering quite a bit. Got some inspiration at last however and manged to press this out. This did take place between chapters 2 and 3 in my bigger story, so if you lost go check that out. The next one shot deals with the backstory of Scorch, so be on the look out for that sometime later this month. Read and review the story to help feed my ambition, if not I loose my aspiration pretty fast. Thanks to all those who read and good luck with your stories.**

**Cya!!!**


End file.
